Taking Everyone's Heart
by TheLazerBeam
Summary: Being the Master of Death was boring and dull. It was paperwork and paperwork after paperwork then more paperwork. Deciding to go another universe was the best decision of his something-hundred- years of life! (even though it never really shown) The only setback was the hearts in everyone's eyes. "No Sirius, I won't go on a date with you! I'm your teacher!"


**Disclaimer: Do not own blah blah blah hope you enjoy XD**

They wanted. They needed. _What did they need and want you ask? Their DADA teacher. Why? He was so fucking_ hot damnit. No more questions asked. Hadrian Viel. Heir to Peverell, Le Fay, Viel and Merlin. With all those famous titles one would have to wonder how Dumbledipshit didn't get a hold of this one. Oh, you don't know? Let's read his story then...

* * *

Hadrian, formerly known as Harry Potter, was walking side to side of a Dementor in the Plane of Death. "Mila, Can you go get Mors for me? I'll be in Life's domain for a while to...discuss some things, could you do that for me?" Mila hovered over Hadrian and swayed right to left as if distressed about him leaving the Death Plane. Hadrian giggled and hugged Mila. "Don't worry, where I'm going only a couple months will pass. I'll be going to Earth! Well another alternative universe of it though. It won't be that long, and you can come to visit!"

Mila seemed satisfied at the answer as hugged Hadrian back then went to get Mors. Hadrian smiled as Mila floated away then transported himself to Life's domain. As soon as he got there Life had hugged him and swung him around. He pouted. "Am I really that small?" Life looked down at him. "You're 5"9 Harry, and I'm 5"11 only a couple more inches smaller but that's what makes you cute! Now what did you come to my domain for sweetie?"

"Bored. I want some excitment! All I do is do paperwork all day and look at Death's handsome mug, and he gets all smug about as if he's the most sexiest man alive. I hate it! So..."

"So what?"

"Send me off to another Universe of my original world?"

A new voice interrupted the conversation. "Absolutely not Rian."

Hadrian pouted again. "Why not deathy? It'll be fun! You can come with me as a snake! Ohh I can be that one fun teacher or something too!" As if his body agreed with him green magic crackled around him. "It'll be so much fun!"

Mors sighed. It was no use arguing with him. "Fine let's go. I admit it has been boring so me and Life will come with you." Hadrian hugged both Mors and Life. "Thank you swo much!"

* * *

In this world everyone was alive and his name was Hadrian Viel, age 20. Hadrian stood up and observed his surroundings. He was in a house that looked as if it was tailored to his tastes. He started to walk around but as soon as he put his foot down he heard a hiss. **~Dumb Hadrian! You almost sssteped on me~**

 **~Sssorry Morss I didn't sssee you there~**

 **~Apparently you didn't~**

Then he heard a hoot. He turned around and saw, on a perch, Hedwig. "He went over to hug his owl friend. "I haven't seen you since you went to animal heaven! How are you girl?"

 _-Just fine how are you Hadrian?-_

 _-Very happy and excited!-_

 _-Good if anything else I would have had to claw out someone to their bones-_

Hadrian giggled. _-No need for that now Hedwig!-_

 **~Hadrian has forgotten about me? How mean.~**

 **~Life!? You're a mini drgaon!~**

 **~It seems I am!~**

Mors was a beautiful long snake with pitch black scales with red at the edges and black eyes. Life had sky blue eyes and her dragon scales were pure white, the tips of her wings were a shimmering gold. Hedwig also looked different. She was a Phoenix! Her feathers looked as if they were angel feathers her yellow eyes were brighter than before and the black markings disappeared.

So they were the most otherworldly looking animals you would ever seen in your whole entire life. Mors slithered up his left arm, Hedwig perched herself on his head, and Life sat down on his right shoulder. He walked around the giant house and found a mirror. He still had his famous bright green eyes, but the noticeable features were else where. He had a button nose, plump lips, wide hips, and what in the got damn, he had wings on his back, he also noticed that his nails were longer and sharper. Thankfully he was covered in a white gown. "What the actual fuck Mors and speak english now!"

Mors tried to slither away but Hadrian snatched him mindful of the other two animals on him. "Well Mors?"

"It's a side effect Rian, of coming to this universe you can reverse the wings to go back into your body but they will remain on your back as a tattoo, the talons are retractable too. Sorry about your...feminine looks, that is Life's fault."

Hadrian sighed. It couldn't be helped. "We should go to Gringotts though Rian, you may have this mansion in the middle of the forest but you need to collect your inheritances."

"What inheritances Mors?"

Mors didn't get a chance to speak as Life did it for him. "You are the heirs to Peverell, Le Fay, and Merlin, and Viel."

"Viel?" Hadrian questioned. Life nodded. "Viel is from a branch of the Le Fay. The Viels are mixed with a special type of creature blood, the Bloodlings, and no they are not like vampires should you ask."

Life continued. "Bloodlings are like Incubi and Succubi. They feed off of sexual desire or love. Though when they reach of age they will need lots of blood to keep them stable for two weeks. If you take a vial of Mors blood it will last you two days. After those two weeks a Bloodling will go off to fine its mate(s) to settle. Those two weeks are called 'Rebirth'. There should be more Bloodlings in this universe, but where is the question."

Hadrian sighed. "Knowing me I'll probably have the worst mate, or mates, ever."

Hedwig hooted. _-Don't jinx yourself Hadrian, I'm sure you'll have wonderful mates who will love and cherish you, if they don't I shall claw them to their bones. -_

Hadrian smiled gratefully. _-Thank you Hedwig, why don't you speak in english? Not in public though. I'll just get more attention than my titles.-_

"If Hadrian wishes it I shall speak english." Hadrian hugged his beautiful phoenix along with Mors and Life. "Still thank you for being here, now let's go to Gringotts!" Hadrian transfigured his gown into a plain wizards robe and was off.

* * *

Arriving at Gringotts he put his hand over his heart amd greeted the guards in gobbledygook. ***May your gold forever flow*** The goblins standing guard looked surprised but greeted back. * **May your enemies cower in fear*** Hadrian nodded and walked through the doors. Immediately going up to a counter he stood and waited patiently for the goblin to finish his business. A couple minutes later the goblin looked up surprised and said in a low whisper. "Master of Death?"

Hadrian smiled and looked at the goblins nametag. "Yes Threadborne. I would like to speak to the head goblin, Ragnarok was it?"

The goblin grunted and lead the Master of Death to a hallway of doors. At the end there was a door with a gold name plate on it. It read Ragnarok. The goblin opened the door. "Threadborne? Who is this?"

The goblin bowed. "This is the Master of Death Ragnarok." Hadrian went up and took a seat. "Hadrian Viel, nice to meet you Ragnarok."

The goblin nodded for Threadborne to leave. "Business Master of Death?"

"Of course I am here for Gringotts business for an inheritance test. For it you may take the fee out of my vault." Ragnarok was shocked on the inside but it wouldn't do to show it on the outside.

Ragnarok took out a knife and a piece of parchment. "Five drops of your blood Mr. Viel." Hadrian did as instructed and soon writing appeared on the piece of parchment.

Hadrian-Potter-Evans-Peverell-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Le Fay-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Merlin-Viel

Vaults: 423,500,002,008,007,003,005,006,003,043

Magical Artifacts- 987,876,092,086

Galleons-998,738,019,178,256,972

Sickles- 738,917,728,018

Knuts-928,726,827,826,017

Books, Tomes, Grimoires- 628,936,828,826

Wands- 172

Properties-435

"Holy shit on a stick I'm rich." Harry thought for a moment, you can leave the Potters, Evans, and Slytherin accounts alone and Gryffindors' I won't need them, they don't make much a difference anyway and the other heirs are still alive correct?"

Ragnarok nodded. "Good if possible I would also like to invest...

* * *

Finally getting out of Gringotts hours later it was 5:00pm. "I should buy some clothes and animal stuffs huh? Hedwig hiding in Hadrians hair hooted in agreement and did Life and Mors from under Hadrians sleeves but they hissed. Walking out of gringotts and wandlessly and wordlessly casting a notice-me not spell he went to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions and ordered a wardrobe of new clothes that would be at his house in four hours.

Walking in to Magical Menagerie he bought perches for Hedwig and Life, and a heating rock for Mors. Looking over to a cage that caught his eye he went up to it and saw blazing orange eyes that looked like blazing fire. The kneazle looked up at him and whined. **•Hello aren't you beautiful?•**

That kneazle perked up at the sound of it's mother tongue. **•Who are you?•**

 **•Well what are you?•**

The kneazle looked down. • **I don't know, no one ever told me•**

 **•Not even your mom?•**

Here the kneazle tilted it's little head. • **I** **don't know where my mom is.•**

 **•Well your coming home with me then...a name how about Fireball?** **•**

Hadrian unlocked the cage and took the kneazle out then nuzzled it. I mean no one would miss a special kneazle or so right?

He then apparated to his house and laid down on the couch in the living room. As soon as he did that three familiar objects appeared in front of him on a table. Hadrian sighed as he saw the three deathly hallows on his living room table. Taking the cloak and hooking around himself, but not before taking off the gown, he made the cloak look like the fluffiest pajamas you'd ever seen. He pocketed the elder wand into a pajama pocket and made the blood red stone into a necklace.

Changing the deathly hallows into something lasted longer than his transfiguration skills, and they stayed! He was their master after all. Hadrian felt his eyelids flutter open and close as he tried not to fall asleep. Though that didn't work at all.

* * *

Waking up to smelling bacon, eggs, and potatoes Hadrian grabbed his wand and silently went to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he saw Hedwig, Mors, and Life in their human forms cooking breakfast. "Aww you guys are so thoughtful!" Kissing each of them on their cheeks by going up on his tippy toes. "Where is Fireball Hedwig?" As soon as he said those words something jumped on his head. Picking up Fireball from his head he finally got a good look at him.

He had ash gray fur starting at his stomatch and the orange and red fur looked like real fire. Hadrian smiled. "My purfect little fireball, yes you are!" Fireball preened under the praise and and snuggled into Hadrian's chest. They really were like a family huh? Sitting down to eat breakfast with everyone he dug in. "Oh wait! I forgot to send in my form for Hogwarts! Got damnit!" Quickly eating his breakfast he went upstairs grabbed some new clothes and apparated to the owl mailing office.

"Excuse me!? Can you mail this to Hogwarts?"


End file.
